World War III (Hulkerine)
Note: (this is a fictional scenario, all world leaders and other notable figures in this scenario are completely fictional.) World War III was a large global conflict that took place from April 6, 2027 to December 12, 2034. This was the deadliest, costliest and most destructive conflict in human history and caused the world to enter an economic dark age for the next Decade. Rising Tensions Middle East Coalition On June 4, 2023 several anti-western Nations in the middle East formed the Middle East Coalition. This coalition consisted of Iran, Afghanistan, Syria, Jordan, Yemen, Oman, Libya, and Egypt. The Middle East Coalition ( also known as MAC, the Middle Eastern coalition or the coalition) immediately gained the support of Russia and China. Tensions rose as Western leaders opposed the formation of this coalition. Turkish Civil War July 5, 2025- August 12, 2026 Lasting just over a year the Turkish Civil War was the result of Turkish President Radam Yasen electing for Turkey to leave NATO.￼ The country officially left NATO on December 20, 2024. This caused a divide between the public as many were anti-western and supported this move but others opposed the move and president Yasen. The Turkish president was began talks of joining the Middle East Coalition on July 1, 2025. This angered pro-western citizens as they saw the Coalition as radicals. A civil war broke out after president Yasen was shot on July 5 in a failed assassination attempt by several pro-western citizens. In just a few weeks NATO became directly involved sending troops and supplies to assist the rebels in over throwing president Yasen in order to prevent Turkey from joining the Coalition. Russia and the Coalition lashed out at NATO for thier involvement. Russia and the Coalition began sending supplies to assist the loyalist in September of 2025. This lead to NATO sanctions on Russia and the Coalitions members. In November of 2025 The Coalition sent 14, 000 troops to assist the loyalist. The civil war continued causing massive destruction across Turkey. The rebels and NATO captured the Turkish Capitol of Istanbul on August 12, 2026 forcing president Yasen to surrender. Immediatly afterwards Yasen was removed from power and NATO replaced him with a pro-western leader in Raul Kamoudah. In a international summit on August 14 Russia and the Coalition agreed to the appointment of president Kamoudah on one condition, Turkey does not re-enter NATO. Another condition was that Russia receives 40% of Turkeys oil production. The Sacking of Hong Kong On March 12, 2026 Newly elected Chinese President Li Jiyang launched an Invasion on the City state of Hong Kong. The invasion left thousands dead and catastrophic damage. This put President Jiyang at odds with Western powers. In the following days the Chinese President would increase relations with North Korea and even started sending military aid. Shortly after the Hong Kong incident, Taiwan entered a military alliance with Japan and the US. Invasions of Ukraine and the Baltic states On January 14, 2027 Russia launched an Invasion of Ukraine￼ and the Baltic states within days Russia occupied all of the Baltics and Ukraine. This put NATO on high alert and the NATO leaders released a Ultimatum demanding that Russia leave Ukraine and The Baltics. The Russian federation had until April 6 to meet this demamd or NATO would declare war. North Korea troop buildups On February 13, 2027 Chinese backed North Korean troops began to build up along the demilitarized zone. This alarmed the U.S, Japan and South Korea. In an emergency meeting South Korean prime minister Zhu Jhung declared that war was unavoidable as North Korea and China were preparing an Invasion. In the following days Japan dispatched a naval fleet to assist the US 7th fleet in patrolling the Korean coast. South-Pacific exercises On February 27 2027 as tensions grew the U.S, Japan, South Korea, the Philippines and Australia began ￼military training exercises that lasted a week. These exercises were meant to simulate an attack by North Korea and China. The Times Square attack On March 30, 2027 a group of Terrorist detonated several bombs in a crowded Times Square in New York. The bombing was followed by several Gunman opening fire on the crowd. over 100 people were killed including 17 police officers before all 7 gunman were taken out. The US blamed the attack on the Middle East Coalition.￼ The Beginning of the War (2027-2029) April 6, 2027 Operation Summer Rain: around 12:00 AM local time, the Russian federation failed to meet NATOs demands forcing the US and UK led forces in Eastern Europe to launch operation Summer Rain. During Opperation summer rain the NATO forces invaded Ukraine and the Baltic states in an attempted to liberate them from Russian control.￼ NATO forces directly ingaged and killed Russian soldiers. Russia officially declared war on NATO around 6:40 AM local time. The Allies succeeded in liberating the Baltic states but thier advancements were stalled in Ukraine about 40 miles west of Kiev. Russia then sent in troops and military vehicles in preparation for a counter invasion. April 8, 2027 China, North Korea, The Middle Eastern coalition and Pakistan join Russia officially forming the Eastern pact. Suadi Arabia, Israel, Turkey, Japan and South Korea join the Allies The Invasion of South Korea: at 12:45 PM local time Chinese backed North Korean forces attack U.S and South Korean forces at the Demilitarized zone. The Allied forces are quickly overcome and the Eastern pact forces push thier way into Northern South Korea capturing ￼the Capitol of Seol The Middle Eastern invasions: At 9:12 AM local time the MEC forces launched invasions of Turkey and Suadi Arabia. Israel responds with an Invasion of Western Syria. The Coalition forces capture the Turkish city of Adana as well as much of Northern Saudi Arabia. Israeli and Syrian forces ingage in a massive battle in Southwestern Syria. Battle of Mogilev: Russian forces launched an Invasion of Eastern Belarus around 2:15 PM local time. The Russian forces ingaged in battle with allied forces at Mogilev. The battle lasted 2 hours and ended in Russian victory. The invading Russians continued West towards the Belarusian Capitol of Minsk. Operation Beehive: at 3:15 PM local time Russian forces ingaged in operation beehive. The operations goal was to swarm Ukraine with thousands of Tanks. The Tanks aided by footsoldiers overcame allied forces in Ukraine. Allied forces retreated to Poland and the remainder of Ukraine fell to Russian occupation April 9, 2027 Bangladesh, Vietnam, Thailand and Laos join the Allies Invasion of Moldova: at 3:12 AM local time Russian forces occupying Ukraine pushed into Moldova swiftly defeating any resistance and completely occupying the country within 4 hours. Mass Evacuations: after the Russian incursion into Moldova, mass civilian evacuations began in several countries including Poland, Romania, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Invasion of Scandinavia: at 6:15 AM located time Russian forces invaded Finland and Norway ingaging I'm several battles. Most of Finland and parts of Northern Norway fell to Russian occupation. The British government desperately dispatched troops to Norway to prevent the country from falling to Russian occupation, as Russian occupation of Norway would set up a position to directly attack the British isles. Several Royal Navy fleets were also dispatched to the north sea to counter a potential sea invasion. Indo-Chinese invasion: at 3:40 PM local time China launched a massive invasion of several Indo-Chinese nations. These include Thailand, Bangladesh, Laos and Vietnam. Bangladesh and Laos fell within hours with Chinese advancements halting in Thailand Near the Northern border and in Vietnam just outside Hanoi. Australia, Taiwan and the Philippines begin training civilians in guerilla tactics in case of Chinese invasion. Fall of South Korea: as Chinese and North Korean forces occupy the rest of South Korea, South Korean prime minister Zhu Jhung flees to Japan. Japan, the US and what remains of South Koreas military begin discussing plans to retake South Korea. Operation Frozen Dawn: The U.S and Canada begin to plan operation Frozen Dawn. The operations Goal is for US and Canadian military personnel to invade Siberia through Alaska. American and Canadian forces begin to build up in Alaska. April 17, 2027 India and Australia join the Allies Invasions of Poland and Romania: at 8:24 AM local time Russian forces invaded Romania and Poland, the Russians continue west crushing Polish and Romanian forces. Battle of Minsk: Russian forces ingage allied forces at Minsk. The Russians win in one of the deadliest battles of the war. Russia lost 342 troops with the Allies losing 972. The Russians fully occupy Belarus within hours of the Capture of Minsk. ￼Battle of Lublin: Russian and allied forces ingaged in a massive battle in Lublin, Poland. The Battle lasted 67 Minutes and ended in Allied victory, thus effectively halting Russias advancements in to Poland. Fall of Indo-China: Chinese forces now backed by Pakistan Defeat Vietnam and Thailand. With Indo-China now under pact control Australia joins the Allies preparing an offensive against China. Invasion of Pakistan: with Pakistani aggression in Indo-China, India officially declared war on China and Pakistan. India launched an Invasion into the Pakistani home land quickly taking over much of Northern Pakistan. May 3, 2027 South Africa begins to send military supplies and funds to the Eastern-Pact, though not officially a Member. South African president Omar Howell had grown close relations with Russia and China over the past several years sharing in thier disapproval of western powers. Invasion of Columbia: Brazil and Venezuela officially join the Eastern-Pact and launch an invasion of Columbia, Columbia joins the Allies. The invasion is stalled outside Bogata after hours of battle, countless fatalaties result from these battles. Battle of Damascus: Israeli and Syrian forces ingage in a Battle at The Syrian Capitol of Damascus, after 3 hours of battle and Countless deaths, the Israeli forces prevail capturing the City. The Syrian Government flees to Iran. ￼May 17, 2027 The rest of Syria falls to Israeli occupation, the remainder of Syrian troops flee to Iran. U.S, Iraqi and Israeli forces begin preparing an invasion of Iran. Iraq officially joins the allies. Columbia and Equador fall to Brazilian and Venezuelean occupation, Brazil and Venezuela begin preparing an invasion of Central america and Mexico. With the Allies gaining momentum in the middle east, Russian President Horus Chekov, Chinese President Li Jiyang, and Cuban President Gonzalo Vasquez meet in a summit to plan a cordinated attack on The US and Canada. May 19,2027 Cuban Missle strikes: At 5:35 PM EDT Cuba launched hundreds of ballistic missiles supllied by Russia at the United States. Missles directly impact Tampa, Florida, Jaxonville, Florida, Miami, Florida, Atlanta,Georgia,Charleston,South Carolina, Birmingham,Alabama, Jackson,Mississippi, New Orleans,Louisiana, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Houston,Texas,And Corpus Christi, Texas causing costly damage and thousands of Fatalities. The US Reaponds to this attack by Bombing Havana. US President Owen Carol declares a National emergency. May 30,2027 A Russian Hacker gains access to NORAD servers, shutting down Sattelite communication as well as many military surveillance systems, thus effectively bilnding the US and Canada to any incoming attack. US Army General Kevin Long Daclared that an invasion was imminent. June 1, 2027 Coalition forces are pushed out of Saudi Arabia and Turkey, losing thier grip on the region, Iranian President Kashir Assai pleads for military aid from Russia and China. Fall of Norway: Russian forces capture the Norwegian Capitol of Oslo. After the Capture of Oslo, Norway officially surrenders to Russian Occupation. Russia begins setting up air strips in Norway preparing to attack the UK from the air. Invasion of North America: at 4:20 PM local time Russian fighter Jets launch a massive bombing Campaing in Alaska, wiping out thousands of American and Canadian Troops, this is followed by a bombing campaing on Canada's Northwestern territories. Russian troops land in Alaska at 4:57 PM and ingage in several Battles. June, 7 2027 Invasions of Hungary and Slovakia: Russian Forces Invade Hungary and Slovakia swiftly Defeating any Resistance. Two Major Battles Take place, The Battle of Budapest and The Battle of Bratislava. The Russian invaders defeat French, German, Italian, And Hungarian Forces at The Battle of Budapest, capturing the City. Hungary Surrenders to Russian Occupation. Us and UK led allied forces defeat Russian invaders in the Battle of Bratislava, preventing the Russians from Marching on Vienna, Russia begins preparing a encirclement of Bratislava. Coalition air strikes: Losing ground fast, Iran led coalition forces Launch an air strike of Key allied cities and Military bases. The cities of Tel Aviv, Israel, Jerusalem, Israel, Riyad, Saudi Arabia, Medina, Saudi Arabia, Baghdad, Iraq, Gaziantep, Turkey, and Asana, Turkey are struck killing thousands. Thousands of allied troops die in the military target strikes across Iraq, Turkey, and Saudi Arabia. Air strikes against Israel were discovered to have originated from Jordan, Prompting Isreali and American Forces to Invade Jordan. Invasion of Central America and Mexico: Brazilian Forces quickly push through Central America, Occupying Nicaragua, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Honduras, Belize, Panama,and Guatemala. The Invading Brazilians Capture the Yucatan and Continue all the way to Vera Cruz, where they would meet heavy resistance. The North American Front: a squadron of Russian Bombers managed to Cause heavy damage and Massive casualties during Bombing campaings of Seattle and Vancouver. The squadron was shot down by the US Air Force before they could reach Portland. Russian Troops continue to push forward occupying the Northwestern half of Alaska as well as parts of the Yukon territory. Russian Paratroopers land in and around the Vancouver and Seattle areas. Operation Frozen Dawn is put on temporary hold by the United States and Canadian governments, as US and Canadian National Gaurd regiments scramble to meet the invading Russians. WiP Category:Wars Category:Hypothetical Wars Category:World Wars